


Aaron's Hermitcraft Drabble Collection

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mass Murder, Murder, Other, Permadeath, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redstone (Minecraft), Respawn, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, Whump, no respawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: I decided to make this so I would have a place to post any drabbles or mini fics that are too short to post on their own. I also might post unfinished works that I've abandoned, if you guys are interested in that.I also may end up taking requests, and if I do, I'll let you guys know!Tags and warnings likely to change as more chapters are added, though each chapter will have it's own set of warnings at the beginning.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo, Iskall85/Grian, Iskall85/StressMonster101, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 215





	1. Mumbo gets fucking wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: None
> 
> Warning: Violence, vomiting
> 
> Rating: E (because of the puke)
> 
> Setting: Civil War

Mumbo turned, fumbling excuse at the ready, but before he could even get a word out, a fist connected with his jaw, a resounding crack echoing through the room. He stumbled back, hitting the wall with a gasp and a throbbing pain in his face. He gingerly held a hand up to his now tender face and slowly looked up, fear gripping his chest when he saw the absolutely livid expression on Doc’s face.

“D-Doc… I-I swear I-” He was cut off by another punch, this one hitting him in the gut, driving all the air from his body with a pained wheeze as he doubled over. The black-haired man crumpled to the floor, gasping as he tried to breathe through the pain, nausea making bile rise in the back of his throat. He felt a shiver run through his body as he coughed, curling in on himself as he lay on the cold, unforgiving floor.

“Doc, c’mon man, calm down…” He heard Ren’s voice, quiet, compared to his normal, boisterous level, though he didn’t have the strength to look up and see what expression the other might have. Suddenly, pain exploded in his stomach a second time and the bile rose higher, flooding his mouth and nose as he choked and it splattered over the concrete floor, along with whatever else was previously in his stomach. He coughed and sputtered weakly, acid burning his throat and nose as tears spilled from his closed eyes. He used a single trembling arm to push against the ground and lift his face from the puddle, bile and mucus dripping from his chin and mustache.

“Holy shit, Doc! What the hell man? Back off!” Mumbo grimaced as he glanced up, Ren was standing between him and the furious cyborg, and he felt a rush of gratitude towards the short brunette man.

“Fine. But I’m not done with you yet… Taitor!” Doc spat, the last word dripping with venom. The large green-skinned man gave an angry growl and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room with Ren on his heel. The brunette stopped in the doorway to look back at his friend, who was slowly working on trying to sit up against the wall.

“I’ll be back in a bit with some water, hang tight man.” And then he was gone, leaving Mumbo alone with the scent of his puke, the pain in his jaw, stomach, nose and throat, and the fear raging through his mind. What else would Doc do to him?


	2. Grian vs. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None
> 
> Warning: Violence, blood, zombies, death
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Setting: Nothing specific

  
  
  


Grian let out a screech of pain as the creature clawed at his flesh, blunt nails ripping bloody lines that burned like fire. He struggled against the beast, his arms braced against it’s chest as rotting teeth nashed and snapped inches from his face. He let loose another scream as the bloody hands reached his face, scratching searing pain into the soft flesh of his cheeks.

He could feel his strength fading, the struggle having gone on too long, he wouldn’t be able to keep the putrid creature away for much longer.

“HELP!!” The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately hoping someone was near enough to hear, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him no one was coming. He was just delaying the inevitable. His energy felt like it was being drained, sapped from his muscles with each passing second, and his arms began to shake. Sudden pain burst from his thigh, and Grian let loose another scream, his arms nearly failing him as his mind clouded over with pain. He glanced past the beast in his face and saw another just like it next to his thigh, a gaping, bloody hole now adorning that leg and a pool of the viscus red liquid quickly forming on the floor below him.

The blonde let out a choked sob as his arms trembled, tears overflowing his eyes and streaming down his cheeks, creating paths through the dirt and grime. It was hopeless, he needed to just accept his fate. The undead would tear him apart, and he would wake up back in his bed, safe and sound and whole, but instincts are a difficult thing to overcome and the instinct to survive is one of the strongest.

Another scream tore from his ragged throat as he felt teeth sink into the flesh of his thigh once again, and that was it, his arms folded in, and the beast atop him lunged, sinking its rotting, blunt teeth into his throat. Grian let out a sickeningly wet gurgle as blood filled his airway. Everything was pain, he could feel them ripping him apart, tearing into his flesh with cracked nails and rotting teeth, but there was nothing he could do. 

Finally, darkness claimed him, the pain fading into nothing, and he sank willingly into it’s embrace.

  
  


**_Grian was slain by Zombies_ **


	3. Murder Mystery without much mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stress/Iskall (sorta, it’s not real strong, but it’s implied)
> 
> Warning: Murder, minor descriptions of corpses, blood, major character death with no respawn
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Setting: None in particular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Iskall's video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVhLcJ5I1JE

  
  


“Stress, run!” Iskall’s wide-eyed look and the terror in his voice sent the ice queen bolting down the hall, Iskall’s footsteps right behind her. She could hear someone else a little further back, and she had to hold back a terrified sob. Suddenly, a dark oak door broke up the monotony of grey bricks and she tore it open, darting inside with her friend right behind her. He slammed the door shut and leaned his back against it, panting hard.

“They’re dead! They’re all dead!” Stress felt hot tears streaming down her face as she collapsed to the floor, her body shaking as images flashed through her mind. Tango’s blonde hair stained red, False’s eyes pale and lifeless, Doc’s lab coat soaked in crimson, Cleo and Joe’s bodies wrapped around each other, even in death they’d been inseparable. All of her friends, they were all dead. And she was next.

“-ess! Stress!” She blinked the bleary tears from her eyes and looked up, seeing Iskall’s worried face looking down at her, his broad hands clasped to her shoulders and shaking her gently. “It’s ok Stress. Grian’s the only one left, it has to be him! I can stop him, you just have to stay here, stay safe ok?” The exhausted Ice queen couldn’t find it in herself to form words, but she nodded. Iskall was strong, he could beat Grian, he could save them. She watched as he opened the door, slipping out into the hallway without a sound. He’d be fine… He’d… 

Terror gripped her chest like a vice and Stress knew, she had to go after him, she couldn’t just let him die out there alone. The brunette pushed herself up on trembling legs, stumbling to the door and making her way down the hall after Iskall. She didn’t have to go far, luckily, since her unstable legs likely wouldn’t have made it. The first room she came to, she heard voices inside, so she silently cracked the door, peering inside to see Iskall and Grian, standing side by side.

Wait, what? 

Shouldn’t Iskall be running? Shouldn’t Grian be trying to kill him? What the hell was going on here?

“It’s got to be her! Stress is the only one left besides us!” Iskall’s words sank into Stress’s chest, ripping her open worse than any knife could. What was he going on about? How could he say that?

“I can’t believe it, but I guess you’re right… How on earth could Stress be the killer?” Grian looked as terrified and shaken as Stress felt, his normally sparkling green eyes were hollow and dark with fear.

“I know, but it has to be, right?” Iskall looked shaken as well, but something in his demeanor seemed off somehow. Grian turned, threading his hands nervously through his hair, and Stress caught a glimpse of something silver glinting behind Iskall’s back.

“God… This is all so fucked up!” Grian had his back to Iskall, so he never saw it coming. Stress looked on in horror as Iskall pulled a sword out and lunged, the shining metal stained dark red as it burst through Grian’s chest. Stress couldn’t help the scream that left her mouth, her hand covering it just a moment too late, and Iskall whipped around to face the door, pulling his sword free and letting Grian drop to the floor like a rag doll. She scrambled back, fresh tears streaking her face as she listened to Grian’s last breaths gurgle through his chest. The Ice queen let out a yelp and scrambled away as Iskall yanked the door open, his sword hanging at his side, leaving a trail of blood as he followed her. 

Stress stumbled and scrambled her way down the halls in a blind panic, her legs feeling like lead as she tried to force them to work, but she was trembling so badly, the moment she stopped concentrating, she tripped, sending herself tumbling to the unforgiving floor. She let out a small whimper of pain, her knee and ankle were both throbbing and she was pretty sure she’d busted her lip, but she could hear him still following, his footsteps even and unhurried as he hummed lightly. The sound sent a bolt of terror through her and she scrambled back to her feet, but she was exhausted, she could feel her steps slowing, and knew she had no chance to out run him. 

She had to hide. She wrenched open the first door she could find and closed it as quietly as she could, though all she could hear was her own breathing and the sound of Iskall humming. She turned and glanced frantically around the room, it was a storage area, chests lined the walls and she scrambled toward the nearest set, opening the bottom one and diving in. She had always hated being so small, but now, she couldn’t be more grateful, as she closed the lid wrapping herself in darkness.

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, and Stress could slowly feel her muscles cramping from being forced into such an awkward position, but she refused to move. She would stay there as long as she had to, until Iskall gave up, if he ever gave up. 

Iskall… Why was he doing this? Why had he killed all their friends? Everyone was dead, and it had all been him? Why? Why? She kept asking the question over and over again, but got no answer, afterall, the only one who could answer was out there looking for her and she sure as hell wasn’t going to get his attention to ask.

Just as she was starting to think that maybe he was gone and she could leave the cramped space, she heard the door creak. A noiseless whimper of fear left her mouth and she quickly covered it, pressing her hand down hard to muffle her silent cries as the tears started anew, drenching her cheeks within seconds.

“Oh Stre-ess~! Where are you?” Iskall’s voice lilted, he sounded almost teasing, as though this were just a friendly game of hide and seek. “Come on Stress... Come out! You’re the last one~” 

Sudden light blinded her and she let out a scream as he grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the chest. She struggled with all her might, but she was exhausted, and she felt Iskall pull her against him, a single thick arm wrapping around her and pressing her back against his chest. She squirmed weakly, then sagged against him as she sobbed.

“Why!? WHY!?!?!” She felt herself crumbling against the man she once thought was a friend, the man she might have even loved once, as he held her against him. Slowly, she felt herself slowing, running out of tears and energy to shed them.

“Why, Iskall…? Why did you do it…?” Her question was so weak, it was nearly a whisper, but in the otherwise silent room, it felt deafening. The silence stretched on for a few moments, and she almost thought he wouldn’t answer, then she felt him hum.

“I can’t answer that… But know that I had to.” Iskall’s voice was calm, almost bored, like they were having a normal conversation about concrete and the best ways to make it. Stress felt a fresh sob bubble up from her chest as the dark blade came into view, it’s silver surface still coated in a slowly drying layer of Grian’s blood. Her body began to shake once again. 

She didn’t want to die.

“Oh don’t cry Stress, I’ll make it quick.” Iskall hushed her gently, letting out what were likely meant to be soothing sounds as she wept quietly against him. He adjusted his grip on her, slowly turning the pliant, exhausted woman until her face was pressed against his chest. Stress couldn’t find it in herself to fight him, she was just so tired, and fighting Iskall felt like fighting the inevitable. She shivered as she felt the sword touch the back of her neck, the cool touch of the metal soured by the sticky feel of drying blood.

Iskall leaned down and she felt his breath ghost across her ear, almost tenderly, and she took solace in the gentleness of it.

“I saved you ‘till last, you were my special one.” The blade moved, there was a flash of pain, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate name for this chapter was 'Iskall murders literally EVERYONE'


	4. Actual Cannibal MumboJumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mumbo/Grian
> 
> Warning: Permadeath, Cannibalism, Blood, Violence, all that good stuff
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Setting: Sometime after Chapter 7 of I Was Made For Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I absolutely adore @Cut_Me_Open 's fic [**I Was Made For Loving You**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867161)  
>  And the latest chapter just kinda smacked me with inspiration  
> So I wrote this little drabble for them.

  
  
  
Mumbo let loose a dark chuckle as he loomed over the admin, blood dripping slowly from the weapon in his hands.

“Y-you…?” Xisuma’s uncovered face showed a myriad of emotions; fear, confusion, sadness, betrayal, and Mumbo drank it all in like a man lost in the desert.

“Oh yes... You know, I honestly can’t believe you were stupid enough to believe it was Doc!” He brought the blade up higher as he spoke, a mad grin nearly splitting his face in half as he giggled. “That disgusting creature, a Bêtes!? It would be funny if it weren’t so revolting.” The grin dropped from his face as it twisted into a grimace. 

“How could you do that to them?! Your friends!” The madman raised a slim black eyebrow at that, smirking down at the bound admin.

“Quite easily, actually… Though, Tango was the most difficult of course, being a Nether demon and all, that’s why I started with him. But then Zedaph… Oh sweet Zedaph.” He let out a sigh that almost sounded longing before flashing a crazed grin at X. “His screams were simply delectable, and his flesh even more so.” Xisuma felt bile rise in his throat and had to fight back the urge to vomit as his mind was assaulted with the thought of gentle Zedaph bleeding, butchered, screaming, crying and pleading for his life. He didn’t deserve that, none of them did.

“You’re a monster.” He growled, leveling a glare up at the mustached man, who simply chuckled in response.

“Oh, _I_ know. However, Grian has no idea, and it’s going to stay that way.” The last few words sounded closer to a feral growl as Mumbo crouched over the brunette, his red eyes wild above his twitching grin.

“Wait, what does Grian have to do with this?”

“ _Everything_ . He is my angel, **my God** , and while I must satiate my hunger, I will do anything in my power to keep him happy. Which at this particular moment, means you must be silenced.” In a single, swift movement, Mumbo plunged the weapon deep into Xisuma’s gut, and watched with glee as pain, horror and fear flickered through those wide purple eyes. The admin grunted in pain and convulsed as the blade was slowly removed, allowing bright, crimson blood to gush forth, the metallic tang of it filling the air between them and making the taller man growl. He hadn’t eaten in weeks, and he didn’t have the strength to wait another minute. 

So he didn’t.

He used the blood stained blade to tear through the brunette’s shirt, ripping it off of him to expose his delightfully well-muscled chest. The admin shivered, his labored breathing suddenly rattling in his chest as he coughed, blood spraying the air and splattering over his face, some dribbling down his chin as it collected in his mouth.

“Mumbo, please…” He wheezed, his pleading eyes locking with the other’s, but he could see nothing there, the normally warm crimson eyes were completely devoid of any affection or sympathy, all he could see in them, was hunger.

“Sorry X, I’m a bit famished, hope you don’t mind.” Mumbo chuckled and leaned down, his eyes holding steadily with the Admin’s own as he brought his mouth to the wound. He lapped at the blood still flowing steadily from X’s stomach and _moaned_. 

Oh how he’d missed this taste. 

Xisuma tried to speak, but blood was quickly filling his lungs and all that was heard was a gurgle, before he started hacking violently, his body shaking as it tried desperately to breathe. Mumbo calmly brought his hands up and pressed against the other’s shoulders, pinning him fully to the ground even as he continued to cough and spasm. Annoyed by the minor distraction, Mumbo growled low in his throat as he continued to lav at the wound, blood filling his mouth and the growl morphed into a groan. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he’d played with his food long enough. 

Mumbo opened his mouth wide, and struck, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of Xisuma’s open wound and tearing a chunk free, chewing for just a moment before swallowing it almost whole. The admin thrashed against him, trying vainly to scream at the pain, but Mumbo held the other down easily, his wiry frame deftly hiding a monstrous strength. 

“Oh my, that was delicious… You taste much better than I thought you would.” Mumbo chuckled, grinning down at his victim and noting with delight the tear tracks that cut through the blood on his face. It was no surprise he was crying, they all did, once they realized this was their end. Though he also noted, with slight irritation, the admin’s movements slowing, his vibrant purple eyes slowly dimming.

“Is that really all it takes to kill you X? Pitty. I had hoped you’d last a bit longer…” With a put-upon sigh, Mumbo knelt, barely blinking as his slacks greedily began soaking up the blood from the puddle below them, and leant down again, using his teeth to rip off another chunk off Xisuma’s flesh. This time, the man barely reacted, his body twitched and a quiet gurgle sounded from his throat, but that was all, and Mumbo looked up just in time to see the final speck of light leave the man’s eyes. 

The last thing Xisuma saw before darkness enveloped him, was Mumbo’s grinning face looking up at him, coated and dripping with blood, with a piece of his flesh dangling from his mouth.

His final thought was of the other hermits. He had failed them. He could only hope someone would figure it out and be able to get the rest of them off world before Mumbo killed them all.


	5. Join us Zedaph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None
> 
> Warning: Blood, gore, torture, murder via redstone contraption (with respawn), dismemberment
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Setting: Sometime during Demise

  
  
  


Tears fell silently down freckled cheeks as the pale-blonde man struggled futilely against his bonds. His soft, watery purple eyes pleaded with the man standing in front of him, his friend, or at least, what was left of him. Impulse stood a few feet away, smiling, his eyes a lifeless white, his entire body tones of grey, no color in sight, and his head… There was a chunk of his skull missing and his brain was exposed, Zedaph had nearly puked the first time he saw it, even now it still made a shiver of revulsion slid down his spine and bile rise in his throat.

“Aw come on Zed, don’t look like that… We just want you to join our team.” Tango chuckled as he stepped into his friend’s field of view, a grin splitting his grey face. The normally blonde man looked fairly similar to Impulse, but his eyes were still a burning red, and rather than a chunk of his skull, it was his entire chest that was missing, his ribs on full display. Zedaph struggled against the ropes holding him spread eagle and upright, trying desperately to talk around the gag in his mouth as more tears streamed down his face. He wasn’t part of demise, he wouldn’t join the dead team if he died, he’d just respawn as usual, but none of his words made it past the cloth wadded up in his mouth to reach Tango’s pointed ears.

“Sorry Zed, can’t hear ya!” The demon chuckled at the blonde’s struggles, shaking his head with a mildly amused smile on his pale grey lips as he waltzed over to a lever on the wall. “Brace yourself buddy, this might hurt a tiny bit!” The laugh that tore from Tango’s throat had Zedaph sobbing against the gag, struggling vainly against the ropes holding him for just a moment, before the demon flipped the lever and the blonde’s world exploded in pain.

The sound of pistons firing filled the room, seconds before pained screams that bounced around the stone walls despite the gag muffling them. Zedaph felt the ropes on his wrists and ankles yank, sending searing pain through every joint in his limbs at the same time as they were all dislocated, the sound of tearing ligaments drowned out by his screaming. Then, before the pain could even subside, the pistons fired again, and the ropes yanked once more. Zedaph felt white hot spikes of pain stab into his shoulders and hips as his skin and muscle tore, ripping another agonized scream from his throat as his limbs separated from his body. Bright red blood splattered the floor as he fell towards it, but before he could make contact, his world went black.

  
  


Purple eyes flew open as Zedaph surged out of bed with a scream, his limbs flailing as he hit the floor with a thud. The blonde pressed his back to the bed frame, his eyes wildly searching the room as he gasped desperately for breath. His body trembled as he finally realized he was alone, a relieved sob escaping his throat as he curled in on himself, shaking and sobbing into his knees. He’d never felt so much pain in his life, maybe dying in lava, but lava was faster than that, it didn’t linger, but this, he could still feel the aches in his joints. A small whimper escaped him as he remembered the delighted grin on Tango’s face, the small smile on Impulse’s lips… They had enjoyed that. They liked watching him die in agony.

The thought just made him curl tighter in on himself, as more sobs wracked his body.

He hated this stupid game and what it had done to his friends.

He hated Demise.


	6. Unfinished A/B/O Griskall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grian/Iskall
> 
> Warning: Rape/non-con elements, threats of death/violence, but there's respawn here
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Setting: Season 6, hitman Iskall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to make this work, but decided to go a totally different direction with my ideas, so this has officially been abandoned.
> 
> It is incomplete, so if that will bother you, you should turn back now.

Grian sighed as he placed block after block of cyan terracotta, slowly working his way up the column. He enjoyed working on his base, but sometimes it could get a bit tedious. It didn’t help that he had woken up that morning with some pretty painful stomach cramps, and while they had gotten better throughout the day, his abdomen still hurt. But he tried his best to ignore it and continue working, building up the support columns all around his base.

As he worked, his mind drifted, and of course, it drifted to the same place as usual; his big secret. He was an Omega, one of only three he knew of, on a server mostly made up of Betas and Alphas. But no one knew he was an omega. Sure, his friends might suspect something. He’d seen the way Mumbo looked at him, when he’d wrap up Sahara meetings early, because being in a room, with 2 alphas, especially when they started arguing, was sometimes just too much for him. His suppressing potions only suppressed his pheromones, not his instincts, so being near a pair of alphas when things got heated, Grian had to escape.

And even though he and Mumbo had started dating, Grian made it clear he wasn’t ready for anything sexual and Mumbo didn’t seem bothered by that. Hopefully he just assumed Grian was a shy beta or something like that. It’s not that Grian didn’t like Mumbo that way, he definitely did. But he had seen what could happen to an alpha when they were around an unclaimed omega. He’d seen fights break out, best friends turn on eachother, and what they would do to the omegas was even worse.

Grian shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He doubted anything like that would happen here, everyone on the Hermitcraft server were friends, and to be fair, the other two omegas on the server were claimed, so they never had to take suppressing potions. Lucky them. He really wanted to have an alpha of his own, especially after seeing how happy Zedaph looked when he was with Tango, it always made Grian burn with jealousy. But, he was still scared.

Grian heaved a deep sigh, then groaned as another wave of cramps hit him. Why wouldn’t these stupid cramps go away! Suddenly, a thought struck him. When was the last time he’d taken one of his suppression potions? He didn’t think it had been that long, but when he tried to remember the last time, he honestly couldn’t bring up the memory. That, probably wasn’t good, and might explain the cramping. He cursed himself and got ready to fly down into his base to find one, when suddenly, he heard rockets go off nearby. Grian turned and looked, to see someone flying around his base. A huge grin split his face and he laughed.

“It’s Iskall! It’s Iskall!” He immediately forgot what he had just been about to do, and took off into the sky, spamming rockets as he dove and spun through the air, sometimes swooping towards his pursuer, just to be a snot, then zooming away, out of reach. He took Iskall on a bit of a wild goose chase, laughing maniacally the whole time.

“Evasive maneuvers! Evasive maneuvers!!” Grian half giggled to himself as he zipped through the sky around his base, coming to a stop and spinning around, just in time to see Iskall, coming towards him from the cliffs near the shopping district. Adrenaline was pumping through Grian’s veins, partly because of fear, but mostly because of the thrill of a life-and-death chase. He had known for weeks that Iskall was eventually going to come after him, Jevin had told him (even though he wasn’t supposed to), so Grian had had plenty of time to prepare. 

Seeing the brunette man getting closer, Grian snickered a bit and dove, making a circle around the base of his base (lol), then zooming into the main, internal area. He landed near the middle, then ran towards the edge, right where he knew his trap was. He could hear Iskall land almost right behind himself and put on a burst of speed, whipping around the corner and darting down the hallway. Grian grinned, thinking he’d made it, as he stepped towards the pressure plate, but he suddenly recoiled back, as a flaming arrow wizzed right past his face and hit the wall in front of him. He stumbled backwards, and let out a small ‘eep’ when he felt his back hit something solid and muscular, and a diamond sword was pointed at his throat.

“H-hey Iskall.” His voice trembled a bit, and he was breathing hard, but his tone was light and a little bit giggly from the adrenaline. He heard a snort of laughter behind him.

“Hey Grian.” 

“Come to kill me then? I’m not exactly surprised.” He said, rather dramatically. Iskall chuckled at that.

“I noticed, you seemed rather prepared. I’m guessing that pressure plate you were going for would have trapped me in some way?” 

“Yeah, it’s just a basic fall trap.” Iskall let out a short laugh.

“Interesting. You really are starting to learn redstone.” They both chuckled a bit at that, but Grian stopped short and gulped when he felt the blade press lightly against his clothed chest. “You want to say anything dramatic before I kill you?” Iskall offered as Grian instinctively leaned back, pressing his body against Iskall’s in an attempt to escape the sword.

“N-no, I don’t suppose so. Though now I wish I had prepared a speech or something, if only to postpone my death.” The comment made Iskall chuckle, then he took a deep breath, before going very still.

“Do you smell that?” He asked, and Grian was confused, but grateful for the distraction.

“Uh, I don’t think so… What does it smell like?”

“I’m not sure…” Iskall took a deep breath through his nose, then seemed to lean down, since Grian could feel the man’s hot breath on the back of his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. “Smells really good though.” Grian gasped lightly when he felt Iskall’s face press up against his nape, take a deep breath, then back off. “I guess the smell is you. Dang Grian, I know this might be kinda weird to say, but you smell amazing, man.” Grian let out a breathless giggle at that, still confused, but not questioning it, since it seemed to be thoroughly distracting Iskall from killing him. Which was a definite win is his book.

“Uh, thanks, I guess? Maybe it’s my shampoo, or something like that…” He suggested, letting out a small sigh of relief as the diamond sword fell away from his neck, and he heard it clang against the stone as it was dropped. But his relief quickly turned to more confusion and a bit of worry, when Iskall’s arms snaked around his middle and pulled him close to the larger man, their bodies pressed firmly together. They had hugged before, but this felt more, intimate for some reason that he couldn’t place. He suddenly realized he could feel something hard pressing against his lower back, and he hoped it was just Iskall’s belt buckle, but a blush rose to his cheeks regardless. 

“Um, Iskall?” He asked, as he felt the taller man pressing his face into Grian’s hair, still breathing deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough of whatever he was smelling. Suddenly, Grian’s blood ran cold when he realized what it might be. In the thrill of the chase, he’d forgotten all about his lack of hormone suppression. But, it still shouldn’t be that bad... Unless, of course, Iskall was due for a rutt, which smelling un-bonded omega pheromones might trigger. 

Panic started to set in when he squirmed a bit and a quiet growl came from Iskall. He was the only unclaimed Omega on the server, and he was suddenly struck with a reminder of how dangerous that was.

“I-Iskall, please let go of me.” It seemed his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

He squirmed again, and this time the growl was louder and accompanied by the arms wrapped around his waist tightening their grip. Grian couldn’t help a small whimper that escaped him, the deep growl mixed with a whiff of alpha pheromones making his knees weak. 

This was so, so not good.

“I-Iskall, you should really let me go now. Please.” Grian cursed himself for how weak his voice sounded. All he got in response, was a deep growl, a breathy ‘fuck’ and the feeling of Iskall’s hips grinding slowly against him. He let out a small whine, as he could feel the heat rising, his skin breaking out in goosebumps and his cock twitching to life. 

Not good, not good!

He actually struggled this time, pressing against Iskall’s arms and trying to wriggle out, but Iskall definitely didn’t like that. He snarled and tried to keep a hold of the smaller man, but Grian managed to slip out of his grip, only to realize he had no escape, since Iskall was between him and the exit. He backed up, and Iskall advanced, growling lowly in his throat, as Grian’s mind worked overtime to try and figure a way out. But he wasn’t fast enough, and in the blink of an eye, Grian was on the ground, with Iskall’s bulk pinning him there.

“N-no, Iskall! Wait!” Grian tried to reason with his friend, but he was too far gone, his rutt already taken over, his pupil in his uncovered eye blown so wide, there was no brown visible anymore. 

Grian gasped when he felt a large hand slide up his sweater, the rough calluses on Iskall’s hand pressing against the soft flesh of Grian’s stomach. The blonde wanted to protest more, but he could already feel his head starting to swim, his whole body was feeling hot and Iskall’s touch almost felt electric in its intensity. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as the brunette’s hand slid over his chest, brushing a pert nipple and sending a jolt of pleasure through Grian’s body.


	7. Unfinished Tangpulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Tango/Impulse
> 
> Warning: Tiny bit of fear play, painplay, biting
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Setting: Idk man, I didn’t describe it, but I imagined some sort of exotic nether brothel with Tango as a worker there and Impulse visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one with no real plan for where it was going, so it never went anywhere unfortunately.   
> Another incomplete one, so if that'll bother you, turn back now.

“So, what sort of stuff are you into?” He practically cooed, closing the gap between them and running his hands up the larger male’s clothed chest.

“I, uh… I…” The brunette seemed at a loss for words, his nerves getting the better of him and emptying his head of all thoughts other than the beauty in front of him. The blonde giggled, biting his lip and giving the other a smoldering gaze, his crimson eyes almost seeming to glow in the gloom.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you always this articulate?” His voice was light, teasing, and undeniably sultry as he leaned in, letting his lips brush against the taller’s jawline with just a tease of pointed teeth.

Impulse let out a stuttering breath at the ghostly touch of the potentially deadly weapons so close to his throat, the rush of adrenaline causing his heart to almost painfully beat against his ribs. He continued to stutter stupidly before finally just giving up trying to reply, his pale face flushed a deep red.

“You’re adorable.” Tango giggled. “How about this, to make things easier on you, I’ll just ask yes or no questions. Think you can handle that, hot stuff?” The demon chuckled lightly and let his lips drag more firmly against the other’s jaw as he spoke.

“Uh, y-yeah… I can do that.” The brunette’s voice was breathless, despite the fact that barely anything had even happened, and the blonde smirked, he loved the reactive ones, the ones that were easy to fluster. They always ended up making the most incredible sounds.

“Mm, good.” Tango leaned in closer, their bodies flush against one another as he slid a hand to the back of Impulse’s neck, threading pale fingers through short brown hair. He used his hand to coax the taller forward slightly, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin below his ear, before ghosting his fangs along that same skin.

“Do you like being bitten?” His breath washed over the other’s skin, making him shiver as a small, breathless moan escaped his lips.

“Y-yes…” The brunette admitted, his breath hitching as he braced himself to feel those fangs sink in, but to his surprise, he merely felt them drag down his neck, making his breathing stutter.

“Good. What about… Scratching? Do you like feeling your partner dig their claws into you?” As he spoke, Tango let his nails dance across the other’s arm and tickle the back of his neck, barely there, but wickedly sharp.

“Yes, fuck yes…” Came the breathy reply, and Tango’s lips stretched in a wicked grin before suddenly striking, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Impulse’s throat. Impulse let out a startled cry that quickly morphed into a moan as he grabbed hold of the silk-clad demon before him, pulling the lithe body closer. The blonde released his hold after a moment, lifting his teeth from the bruised skin and giving it a gentle, almost apologetic kiss.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
